It is known to interoperate computing devices in conjunction with a service. For example, a portable media player may operate in conjunction with a “service” that includes a client computing device operating a media management application, and the media management application may operate in conjunction with service-based functionality such as a media store and, possibly, a related commerce function. This is the general architecture in which digital media players operate (e.g., iPod™ media players).
It is desirable to be able to securely configure the operation of the computing device.